Adding Insult to Injury
by GirlwithCurls98
Summary: Ahsoka is bed ridden after surgery and the only thing she wants is something to do. Be careful what you wish for Snips. Ahsoka is 13.


"Adding Insult to Injury" Screenplay

Scene 1: Fade into a small, dark room. Soft, morning sunlight, ribbed through blinds. Focus in onto sleeping figure. Close up onto face, of Ahsoka Tano. Moment of still silence. Loud, off screen beeping. She opens her eyes and groans. Turns onto side, and grabs beeping green comlink off side table. Clicks it on.

**Anakin Skywalker**: Hey, Snips! Where are you? You were supposed to be in the training room ten minutes ago! Get going!

_She yelps__,__ and rolls off bed onto floor__.__ Stands up__,__ clicks on utility belt__,__ puts on one boot__.__ Grabs the other one and her lightsaber and dashes out the door__._

_ Stands outside in hallway__,__ hopping on one foot as she struggles to put shoe on__.__ Focus shot of figure coming onto screen__.__ Barriss comes into focus__.__ Ahsoka takes off running and Barriss jogs to catch up__._

**Barriss Offee**: Where are you going?

**Ahsoka Tano**: Late for training session, gotta go.

**Offee**: What about morning meal?

**Tano**: I can eat later!

_Takes off running at a sprint and runs into Obi-Wan Kenobi as he comes around a corner__._

**Tano**: _(breathless) _So sorry, Master Kenobi, won't happen again.

**Obi-Wan Kenobi**: It's alright young one. By the way, Anakin asked me to inform you that your training session is taking place in the regular training room, not the landing bay. A new shipment of staff droids were delivered this morning and there's too much activity going on down there.

**Tano**: Thank you Master Kenobi. I greatly appreciate it.

_Ahsoka nods__,__ and takes off again__.__ Finally stops outside door__.__ Takes a breath__,__ brushes herself off and walks into room__._

_Cut to Skywalker__,__ looking stern__._

**Skywalker**:What did I tell you last night?

**Tano**: To go to bed early because you had a training session scheduled for early this morning so we wouldn't miss our medical exams.

**Skywalker**: Exactly. And did you?

**Tano**: _(blushes__,__ looks embarrassed__,__ hangs head) _No. I was up late reading.

**Skywalker**: I thought so. Well, let's see. You were supposed to be here ten minutes ago. Adding this conversation and how long you took to get here, we have lost, _(looks at chronometer) _thirteen minutes of training. Do you have anything to say for yourself?

_Ahsoka shakes her head__._

**Skywalker**: Fine. Thirteen pushups, right now.

**Tano**: What?

**Skywalker**: You heard me. No point in arguing.

_Ahsoka sighs__,__ but performs the exercise__._

**Tano**: _(between breaths) _ For the record, I was reading the texts as part of the assignment you gave me.

**Skywalker**: Well, if you remember correctly, I told you that you didn't have to complete that assignment until next month due to the increased Separatist movement in the Outer Rim.

_Ahsoka stands__,__ brushing off hands__._

**Tano**: Alright. What now?

**Skywalker**: No lightsaber exercises today. Just conditioning work. I want you to be in top form today before your exam. Feel like going for a run, Snips?

**Tano**: Do I have a choice?

**Skywalker**: _(sighs) _Come on.

**End Scene**

_Scene 2: We see Ahsoka__,__ Anakin__,__ and a medical droid are inside the med lab__,__ a small room__,__ brightly lit__.__ Ahsoka is lying on the exam table__,__ Anakin is standing next to the medical droid__.__ Ahsoka's POV shot shows Anakin and the droid looking down__,__ at her__,__ and both are obscured by a light__._

**Medical Droid**: That's it. I'll go check the results. _Leaves room__._

_Ahsoka sits up and moves to the edge__,__ swinging her legs back and forth__._

**Tano**: I hate that we have to get a medical exam every two months. It's annoying and it takes away from my training.

**Skywalker**: I know, and I'm not too fond of them either, but it's just something we have to do. One of my responsibilities is to make sure you're healthy enough to train. I'm not sending you into battle if you're injured.

_Medical droid returns_

**Med Droid**: I have the test results.

**Skywalker**: How is she doc? Does she check out alright?

**Med Droid**: She's quite healthy, no broken bones or foreign contaminants in her system. But there is a complication.

**Skywalker**: _(annoyed)_ What kind of complication?

**Med Droid**: With the exception of the montrals, Torgrutans and humans have almost exactly the same biological structure. We caught it when we took the x-rays. Her appendix has swollen, almost to the point of bursting. She needs to have surgery and have it removed.

_Ahsoka's jaw drops__._

**Tano**:_(stuttering a little) _Surgery?

_Anakin puts a hand on her shoulder__._

**Skywalker**: How soon does she need it?

**Med Droid**: Within two days.

**Tano**: _(shocked, eyes widen)_ Two days?

**Med Droid**: Truthfully, she should have come in sooner. Normally, a patient with appendicitis will feel extreme stomach pain once it starts swelling.

_Camera pans slowly__,__ shifting from Anakin__,__ looking puzzled__,__ his eyes shifting to Ahsoka__,__ who looks guilty__._

**Tano**: I hadn't been feeling my best during training, but I pushed through it. I dismissed it. It didn't seem so bad at the time.

_Looks down__,__ and clutches stomach__,__ moaning softly__._

**Skywalker**: How about now?

**Tano**:_(through gritted teeth)_ Sorry Master.

**Med Droid**: She can have her surgery the day after tomorrow. After she wakes up, post-operative, she will require at least one week of strict bed rest. After we remove the stitches, she won't be able to do any kind of strenuous activity for about another week.

**Skywalker**: Don't worry, she won't be doing anything. I'll make sure of it. Let's go inform the Council, Snips. I need to see how long they'll let me stay with you after the surgery.

**End Scene**

_Scene 3: Ahsoka is sitting on an operating table in a different hospital room__.__ Several machines surround her__.__ She is dressed in a bright white gown__,__ her bare feet dangling over the edge__.__ She looks nervous__,__ her eyes keep shifting around the room__.__ Anakin leans against the wall__,__ watching her__._

**Skywalker**: Are you okay, Ahsoka? I can sense you're uneasy.

**Tano**: Can Jedi be afraid sometimes?

**Skywalker**: What?

**Tano**: Are Jedi allowed to be afraid?

_Anakin moves to sit beside her__.__ He rubs her back and montrals gently before putting his arm around her shoulders__._

**Skywalker**: Ahsoka, are you nervous about having surgery?

**Tano**: _(quietly) _A little. Is that okay?

**Skywalker**: Of course it is. Everyone gets scared sometimes. We just have to learn to overcome our fear. You fought General Grievous. Were you scared then?

_She nods__._

**Skywalker**: It's the same thing. You just have to overcome your fear. Everything will be alright, don't you worry.

**Tano**: You'll stay with me?

**Skywalker**: _(grabs her hand) _I'll be right here. I'll help you through it.

_She smiles__._

**Tano**: Thanks.

_The medical droid enters the room__.__ Anakin slides off the table__._

**Med Droid**: Are you ready?

_She swallows__,__ and looks to Anakin__.__ He nods__.__ She turns to the medical droid__._

**Tano**: Yes.

**Med Droid**: It's not a very long procedure, only an hour or so. It's completely painless, you won't feel a thing.

_Ahsoka starts to lie back__,__ but contracts in pain__,__crying out__.__ The droid reaches out to support her__,__ as does Anakin__.__ Aided by them__,__ she lies down and takes a deep breath__,__ resting her hands by her sides__._

_The droid drapes a white sheet over her legs, starting at her hip bone, and one from her neck to the bottom of her rib cage. Then it pulls the hem of her gown up, revealing her abdomen and tucks it under the bottom of the top sheet. Meanwhile, Anakin places a hand on Ahsoka's forehead, wiping away the sweat beading on her brow. She takes another deep breath, giving him a wordless look of thanks. It turns on bright lights, adjusts them. And then finally turns to Anakin._

**Med Droid**: I'll administer the anesthesia now. After this, she won't feel anything. It's a simple operation, just one incision.

_The surgeon takes a mask and presses it to her face__.__ Her eyes shift to Anakin__,__ who smiles and takes her hand again__,__ squeezing it gently__.__ Her eyes glaze__,__ and she blinks several times before she closes them completely__._

_Anakin sits down beside the table__,__ still holding her hand__._

**Med Droid**: You don't have to stay, I'll take good care of her.

_He shakes his head__._

**Skywalker**: I can't. I promised her I'd stay. She needs me to be here.

**Med Droid**: Your choice. I'm going to begin.

**End Scene**

_Scene 4: We fade into a small white room with three beds__.__ The very last bed is occupied by Ahsoka__,__ tucked under a white blanket__.__ Anakin sits in a chair beside her__,__ watching her carefully__.__ Camera zeros in on Ahsoka's face__,__ we can see that she is still unconscious__,__ but starting to stir__._

_Anakin sighs__,__ staring off into space__.__ Ahsoka coughs__.__ Anakin cocks his head and turns__.__ She coughs again and her eyelids start to flutter__.__ Her eyes open and she slowly turns her head toward Anakin__.__ He smiles softly__._

**Skywalker**: Welcome back. How are you feeling Snips?

_Ahsoka looks disoriented and weak__.__ She replies in a raspy voice__._

**Tano**: Where am I? What's _(stutters)_ what's going on?

**Skywalker**: You're in the hospital Ahsoka. You had surgery a few days ago.

**Tano**: Oh. I remember now. How long was I out?

**Skywalker**: About two days or so. I was starting to get worried.

_Silence_

**Tano**: Master?

**Skywalker**: Yes little one?

**Tano**: _(hesitant)_ Um, may I have a glass of water?

**Skywalker**:_ (snickering)_ Of course.

_Anakin pours some water into a small cup on the nightstand__.__A__hsoka tries to sit up but contracts in pain__,__ clutching her stomach and falling back on the bed__.__ Anakin looks at her with concerned eyes__.__ Gentle as can be__,__ he supports her head and shoulders and presses the cup to her lips__.__ She pulls her arm out from underneath the blanket grasps the cup and holds it__.__ Anakin lets go of the cup__,__ but continues supporting her__.__ She swallows__,__ hands him back the cup__,__ and lies back down__._

**Tano**: Thanks.

**Skywalker**: Don't mention it.

_Medical Droid enters room__._

**Med Droid**: I can see that she's awake. I need to perform a vitals check.

_Ahsoka sits up on her own this time__,__ gritting her teeth and waving off helping hands__. __Her hospital gown is still pristine white__ The droid takes a stethoscope and listens to her heart__.__ He takes her temperature and checks her reflexes__._

**Skywalker**: How is she? Everything check out all right?

**Med Droid**: So far, pretty average. Her heart and lungs both sound strong, she's a tad dehydrated, and has a slight fever but that's normal. Drinking plenty of water and taking some antibiotics I have will help with that. Right now, I need to look at the incision.

_Ahsoka squirms__.__ The droid peels back the blanket__,__ and lifts up the edge of her gown, a pair of white shorts beneath it. _

_The camera focuses in on a thin black line of stitches bold against the orange-red skin of her abdomen__.__ Her eyes widen in shock__,__ she feels the line with her fingers__._

**Tano**:Ouch. That explains why my stomach hurts so much.

**Skywalker**: Don't worry Snips, you'll be back to new in no time.

**Med Droid**: I'm sure of it. Now, don't forget, one week of bed rest – no exceptions. After that, no strenuous activity for at least a week. Now, I'll go get the antibiotics.

_Droid leaves the room_. _Ahsoka lies back down__,__ Anakin reaches out a hand but she ignores it__._

**Skywalker**: _(warning)_ You shouldn't strain yourself Ahsoka. You don't want to turn one week of bed rest into two or three.

**Tano**: But I hate this. I hate feeling so helpless. I'm a Jedi, I shouldn't have to feel like I can't do anything without someone doing it for me. I should be stronger then this.

**Skywalker**: I understand how you feel. But think about it. If I was in your place, or Master Kenobi, or even Master Yoda, they'd be going through the exact same thing. They would hurt if they tried to sit up. They would have to have help from others. But, after they healed, they would be able to go back to being Jedi. I know you feel helpless, but you really have to push past this. It'll be over soon.

**Tano**: What would you do? If you were in my place?

**Skywalker**: I'd accept the help I was offered, rest, follow the doctor's orders and brush myself off and get back on my feet once I got better.

_Medical Droid returns__,__ carrying a syringe__._

**Med Droid**: I've got the antibiotics. Now, these will bring your fever down, but they might make you extremely sleepy.

**Tano**: But, I just woke up!

**Skywalker**: You need your rest, Snips. I'll stay with you, and later, bring you something to eat, if you'd like.

**Tano**: Thanks Master. I owe you one.

_She takes another drink of water__,__ and sinks back onto the bed__.__ Anakin tucks the blanket up under her chin__.__ She smiles__.__ The droid injects the medicine into her arm__.__ Anakin grabs her hand and holds it tight__.__ She squeezes it once__,__ and falls back asleep__._

**End Scene**

_Scene 5: Anakin is sitting beside Ahsoka__,__ a tray resting on the nightstand__.__ The light in the room now reflects evening__.__ Obi Wan enters the room__.__ He pulls up a chair and sits by his former apprentice__.__ Focus shot on Ahsoka's sleeping figure__._

**Kenobi:** How is she?

**Skywalker**: The surgery went well. She was out for quite a while, and when she woke she felt really weak and sore. The doctor gave her some medicine to bring her fever down, but otherwise, she's much better.

**Kenobi**: I'm glad. How long does she have to stay on bed rest?

**Skywalker**: A week, but she can't train, go on any missions, or do any strenuous activity for at least two.

**Kenobi**: Your padawan has to spend two weeks on strict medical leave? I would watch her carefully; that fire can only be contained for so long.

**Skywalker**: Indeed.

_Ahsoka stirs and sits up__,__ yawning__._

Ahsoka: Hello Master Kenobi. How long have you been here?

**Kenobi**: I just stopped by to see how you were doing. Are you feeling better?

**Tano**: My stomach still hurts, but otherwise I feel fine.

_Anakin leans forward and puts a hand to her forehead__._

**Skywalker**: Your fever seems to have vanished. That medicine works really well. Are you hungry?

**Tano**: Starved.

_Anakin hands her a roll from the tray and she digs in with gusto__._

**Kenobi**: _(clears throat) _Well, actually Anakin, I didn't come here just to check up on you and your padawan. The Council is requesting our assistance. Senator Amidala was chased by a pirate gang as she was leaving Mandalore and is now trapped on an adjacent moon without a ship. She needs help, and the Council requests that we leave tomorrow.

**Skywalker**: What?

**Kenobi**: They understand Ahsoka's condition, and they understand that you want to stay with her, but the war doesn't wait. I'm afraid you don't have a choice.

_Silence_

**Skywalker**: Master, would you mind giving us some privacy? I need to have a word with my padawan.

**Kenobi**: Of course. _(bows respectfully to the pair) _Get well soon, Ahsoka.

**Tano**: Thank you Master Kenobi. _(bows her head) _Your words are greatly appreciated.

_Obi Wan leaves the room__._

**Tano**:So, you have to leave tomorrow.

**Skywalker**: I know I promised I'd stay with you, but like Master Kenobi said, the war does not wait. I don't think it'll take too long, I should be back soon enough. But, regardless of where I am, you are to stay in bed, young one. If I hear that you've been up and about before your week is over, you will be working in the library for the next month. Am I understood?

**Tano**: Yes Master. I'm not ready to be up and moving yet.

**Skywalker**: The medical droid will be in here every so often to check on you. I'll contact you as often as possible, and will let you know when I'm on my way back.

**Tano**: I still wish you didn't have to go.

**Skywalker**: I know, and I don't want to go either, but it's just something I have to do.

_Silence__.__ Ahsoka takes a bite of bread__,__ chews and swallows__._

**Tano**: Master? While you're still here, could you tell me one of your stories about when you were a padawan?

**Skywalker**: Why not? Which one would you like to hear?

**Tano**: I don't know, pick one I haven't heard before.

**Skywalker**: Alright, I think I've got a good one.

**End Scene**

_Scene 6: Ahsoka is sitting up in her hospital bed__,__ reading__.__ She takes a sip of water from the glass beside her bed__.__ The light reflects early morning__,__ soft and bright__.__ She yawns and stretches__,__ setting the book beside her__.__ A knock sounds__,__ off screen__.__ Camera shot of the door__._

**Tano**: Come in.

_Door opens and a crowd of young children__,__ around seven years old__,__ of multiple species__,__ storm in laughing__.__ Behind them__,__ comes the aged Master Yoda__,__ leaning on his cane__.__ The children surround Ahsoka and start talking excitedly__._

**Tano**: Hi everyone! Settle down,settle down, I can't understand you when you're all talking at once. Good morning Master Yoda. _(bows head respectfully)_

**Master Yoda**: Good morning Padawan Tano. My students asked that we paid you a visit. Wanted to see how you were doing, they did.

**Tano**: I appreciate their concern, but I've been feeling much better. The painkillers are making me slightly drowsy, but I'm working through it.

**Yoda**: Glad to hear of your rapid recovery, I am.

**Female Youngling, Human**: _(childish and slightly whiny) _Can Ahsoka come and teach us today?

**Tano**: Sorry guys. The medical droid put me on strict bed rest, and my master said that if I disobeyed the rules he wouldn't let me accompany him on missions for at least a month. I wish I could, but I'm still hurting and I'd rather not get in trouble.

**Class**: _(collectively) _ Awwwww.

**Tano**: Don't worry. After I get off bed rest, I still have another week before I'm allowed to go on missions again. Then, I would be more than happy to teach. As long as you approve, Master.

_Yoda smiles_

**Yoda**: Appreciate that, we would. Come younglings, still much to do, we have.

**Tano**: _(bows her head) _Thank you for stopping by Master.

_Younglings bid Ahsoka farewell and leave the room__._

_Ahsoka sighs and continues to read her book__.__ Comlink beeps on side table__._

**Tano**: Tano speaking.

**Offee**: Hey 'Soka, I just wanted to check in. You feeling better?

_Ahsoka smiles, revealing her white teeth, and her eyes light up._

**Tano**: Hey Barriss! I'm a lot better, but I'm still stuck here. What's up?

**Offee**: _(rushed and sorrowful)_ Ahsoka, I'm really and truly sorry. I know I said I'd visit you once I got back from that trade dispute, but Master Luminara's away with Masters Kenobi and Skywaker and she swamped me with texts to study. There's no way I'll be able to finish them all. I'm really sorry.

**Tano**: Barriss, take a breath. It'll be okay, I'll be fine by myself.

**Offee**: Are you sure?

**Tano**: I've survived lightsaber duels and crazed psychopaths, I'm pretty sure I can handle being by myself in a hospital room.

**Offee**: Thanks for understanding. I'll come down as soon as I can, I promise. I just have to get through all these texts first.

**Tano**: Then why are you still talking to me? Get to work girl!

**Offee**: You're such a great friend. See you later.

_Comlink beeps and cuts off__._

_Time Montage: Multiple clips of Ahsoka doing various things: sleeping__,__ reading__,__ eating__,__ including a shot of her with the medical droid__.__ Changing light__.__ Sound of clock ticking in the background__.__ Fade out_

**End Scene**

_Scene 7: Fade in__.__ Ahsoka sitting up__,__ blankets and sheets tousled and messy__.__ Head in hands__.__ Night time lighting__._

**Tano**: Ugh! I am sooooo bored! If I have to stay here another day I'm going to scream! I would do anything to be out of this bed.

_Flops back onto bed__. __Winces in pain. Stares at ceiling__._

_**BOOM!**_

_Ahsoka sits up__,__ and looks around__,__ curiously__.__ Noises get louder__,__ and faster__._

_**BOOM!BOOM!BOOM!BOOM!BOOM!BOOM!BOOM!BOOM!**_

**Tano**: What's going on?

_Loud__,__ high-pitched shrieks off screen__.__ Heavy__,__ thudding footsteps get steadily louder__._

_Door is thrown open__.__ Younglings from before stampede in__._

**Class**: Ahsoka! We're under attack!

**Tano**: What? Who's attacking us?

**Male Youngling, Rhodian**: Battle droids, an entire battalion of 'em!

**Tano**: Where are the other Jedi? What happened to them?

**Female Youngling, Human**: They're fighting, we think. We couldn't find Master Yoda, so we ran straight here.

**Tano**: Ok, calm down. Everything will be okay. You'll be safe as long as you stay with me. Now, listen carefully. Does anyone have their lightsaber?

_Three or four kids raise their hands__._

**Tano**: Ok, keep those close at hand. When the time comes, you might need to use them. We should be safe back here, but you never know.

_Door flies open__.__ Twenty to thirty battle droids storm in__,__ all armed__._

_Ahsoka snatches her lightsaber off the side table__.__ The kids with lightsabers ignite theirs too__.__ Struggling__,__ she stands__.__ Draws her cloak around her and fastens the clasp. And moves in front of them__._

**Tano**: _(calm and collected__,__ low volume)_ Kids, if you don't have your weapon with you, get down and get against the wall. Don't move and don't say a word.

_Kids move instantly__._

_Ahsoka engages the battle droids__,__ drawing the fire away from the kids__.__ The others stand guard__,__ blocking any stray blaster bolts from striking their fellow friends__.__ Eventually__,__ only one battle droid remains__.__ But she's tiring__,__ visibly__.__ Close up shot of battle droid as it fires a sly one battle droid remains__.__ But she's tiring__,__ visibly__.__ Close up shot of battle droid as it fires a single shot__.__ Cut to Ahsoka__,__ swinging her saber__.__ Bullet grazes right shoulder__,__ and she cries out and grabs it with her free hand__._

_One of the padawans races forward and stands in front of Ahsoka__.__ He swings twice and the battle droid rests in pieces__._

_Ahsoka turns off her lightsaber__,__ sways slightly__._

**Tano**:Thank you. You can come out now, they're gone.

_Ahsoka looks down suddenly__,__ and pulls her cloak apart, revealing her gown. She stares at it, stained with red blood as it soaks through and drips onto the floor._

**Male Youngling, Twilek**: Ahsoka, are you okay?

**Tano**: _(weakly) _Get the doctor, and find Master Yoda, quickly.

_Ahsoka's POV shot shows her falling__,__ younglings scream__,__ her eyes blink twice__,__ and then close completely_

_Fade out_

**End Scene**

_Scene 8: We see Anakin__,__ Padme Amidala__,__ Luminara Undulli__,__ and Obi Wan Kenobi standing in the cockpit of a ship__.__ Hyperspace streaks by out of a window__.__ Anakin groans and puts a hand to his head__._

**Padme Amidala**: Ani, what's wrong? What is it?

**Skywalker**: _(strained) _ I sense, something is terribly wrong. Someone I know is in trouble. And there's pain, a lot of pain. I hear a child, crying. Something is very wrong.

**Amidala**: Who's the child? Do you recognize the voice?

**Skywalker**: No. I feel like I should, but I don't. I have a really sour feeling in my stomach. Nothing feels right.

**Luminara Unduli**: Perhaps you're just anxious to get home. Your padawan is still in recovery, is she not?

**Skywalker**:I'll admit, I am slightly worried. She had just regained consciousness and I had to leave her, after promising I would stay.

**Kenobi**: She will be fine, Anakin. At any rate, we will be there soon. Why don't you lie down for a while? That might help your head.

**Skywalker**: Good idea Master. _(turns to Padme) _ M'lady.

_Leaves room__._

**Kenobi**: I admit, I'm a bit worried about him. His premonitions are growing steadily worse.

**Unduli**: He's distracted. Focused more on his padawan's situation then the task at hand. He struggles with attachment.

**Kenobi**: Don't we all?

_Padme grimaces__._

**Amidala**: If you will excuse me Master Jedi, I think I had better retire as well. I feel ill.

**Kenobi**: As you wish, Senator.

**End Scene**

_Scene 9: The star cruiser __**Tranquility**__ is coming into the hanger bay__.__ Anakin__,__ Obi-Wan and Master Luminara exit the cruiser__.__ Barriss Offee approaches Anakin__.__ She looks extremely nervous__._

**Skywalker**: Good morning Barriss. It's good to see you.

**Offee**: And I'm extremely glad to see you Master Skywalker. I'm so very sorry that no one has contacted you, but communications have been down for some time now. The Temple was attacked last night, and I'm afraid Ahsoka got caught in the crossfire.

**Skywalker**: Attacked? Wait, is Ahsoka okay?

**Offee**: Well...I think you'd better come with me. I'll tell you more on the way.

_Fade Out_

_Fade In_

_Barriss leads Anakin down the hall and into the medical bay__.__ They walk into a new room__,__ one filled with bacta tanks holding multiple patients__,__ each in white shorts or gowns, depending on gender. In the first bacta tank__,__ Ahsoka is floating in the clear__,__ sticky__,__ fluid__.__ Anakin is shocked__.__ The medical droid turns__._

**Med Droid**: She received new injuries. She was hit in the shoulder with a blaster bolt and engaged in physical activity. She strained against her stitches. It caused her to break them, and cause heavy blood loss. She passed out.

**Skywalker**: What happened? I told her she couldn't get out of bed, no exceptions!

**Offee**: She didn't have a choice. When the Temple was attacked, a large number of younglings ran to her for help. The droids came into the medical bay, and she destroyed them. Without her help, the younglings would have been killed. The reason she's in that bacta tank, is because she saved their lives. Pardon me Master Skywalker, but she should be praised, not scolded.

_Skywalker looks taken aback by the young girls' boldness__._

**Skywalker**: Perhaps you are right. Thank you, Barriss.

_Barriss breaths a silent sigh of relief and moves closer to look at her wounded friend__._

**Skywalker**: Her wounds look almost healed. When is she going to be removed from the tank?

**Med Droid**: Well, we were waiting for you. But now that you're here, she can be removed in a few hours. I'll have to restitch the incision, but after that she can be transferred to the Recovery Ward, or what is left. The droids tore it up pretty badly. Luckily, your apprentice's injury was on the worst end of the spectrum of injuries from last night.

**Skywalker**: No casualties?

**Offee**: Thanks to some very vigilant Jedi.

**Skywalker**: How did they get in?

**Barriss**: Master Yoda discovered that a staff droid had been reprogrammed to let the battle droids in. It's been disposed of, and they're tracking the manufacturer now.

**Skywalker**: Alright. Barriss, why don't you and I try to clean up the Recovery Ward; I need a good distraction.

**Offee**: It would be my pleasure, Master Skywalker.

_Fade Out__._

**End Scene**

_Scene 10: Anakin is sitting in a meditation room with Master Yoda__.__ The lighting is soft__,__ ribbed__,__ through the blinds covering the window__.__ Yoda appears calm and serene__,__ Anakin troubled and tired__._

**Yoda**: Young Skywaker, know why I called you here, do you?

**Skywalker**: No Master. I've been having trouble concentrating on anything lately.

**Yoda**: Because of your apprentice's condition, hmn?

**Skywalker**: Yes. Ahsoka is still unconscious, and I am getting very worried.

**Yoda**: Discussed attachments before, we have.

**Skywalker**: _(exasperated) _ I know Master, but she is my responsibility. I have to watch over her. _(looks distant)_

**Yoda**: True, this is. But young Skywaker, you forget. She is a Jedi, she must learn to take care of herself.

**Skywalker**: _(sits quietly)_

**Yoda**: Wrong to watch over your padawan, it is not. But be careful you must, of the attachments you form. Fear of loss, only to the Dark Side it leads.

**Skywalker**: Understood Master.

_Bell tolls outside door__._

**Yoda**: Enter.

_(Barriss enters__,__ looking hurried and out of breath__.__)_

**Yoda**: Calm yourself, young one. What is it?

**Offee**: Pardon me, Masters. Master Skywalker, Ahsoka just woke up. And she's asking for you.

_Anakin looks at Master Yoda hopefully__.__ He sighs__._

**Yoda**: Go on. The last conversation we have on this subject, I hope.

_Anakin stands__,__ bows respectfully to Yoda__,__ and rushes out of the chamber with Barriss__._

_Fade out__._

_Fade In: Recovery Ward__,__ evening lighting__.__ Medical Droid is standing over Ahsoka__,__ lying underneath a blanket__._

_She turns her head to look at him__.__ Her eyes are sad__,__ and she looks ashamed__._

**Tano**: Master, I am so very sorry. You see, the younglings had... _(her voice is thick with emotion)_

**Skywalker**: Shhhhh. It's okay. I'm not mad at you.

**Tano**: Why? I disobeyed you.

**Skywalker**: Because, I would have done the same thing. Being a Jedi means that you have to put others before yourself. You did what you had to do to protect those kids. I'm very proud of you.

_Ahsoka looks surprised__._

**Med Droid**: Due to her injuries, she needs to stay on bed rest for another week.

**Skywalker**: What about missions?

**Med Droid**: I'll maintain the one week after bed rest. But it will be much stricter. No activity aside from walking or basic movement.

**Skywalker**: Understood Ahsoka?

**Tano**: Yes sir. I will be happy to rest. I still hurt, a lot.

**Skywalker**: I'll stay with you as long as possible, but the war might not give me a choice. _(spasms slightly)_

**Tano**: Are you okay Master? You don't look well.

**Skywalker**: _(stuttering__,__ suddenly paler than normal) _I-I'm fine. J-just a little tired.

**Med Droid**: You should sit down Master Skywalker. I think you are ill.

**Skywalker**: Trust me, I'm fine. _(steadies himself) _You're the one who needs to get well, Snips. _(smiles)_

_Ahsoka yelps as Anakins eyes shut and he collapses onto her bed__.__ Fade out__._

**End Scene**

_Scene 11: Ahsoka is sitting up in bed__,__ she looks energetic and well rested__. Her right arm rests in a sling. __ Bright__,__ morning sunlight streams in through the windows__,__ and a tray rests on her lap__.__ Camera then focuses in on the occupant of the second bed__.__ Anakin Skywalker is lying there__,__ unconscious__.__ R2-D2 sits between the pair__,__ beeping curiously__._

_Anakin starts to stir__,__ and then opens his eyes__.__ He turns to look at Ahsoka__._

**Tano**: Master! I'm so glad you're up!

_R2 beeps__._

**Tano**: Artooie expresses his joy also.

**Skywalker**: _(disoriented and weak) _ What happened? Why am I here?

**Tano**: Well, almost a week ago, I had surgery to have my appendix removed. Two days later, I woke up and you were called to battle. With me so far?

**Skywalker**: Yes, I remember. Keep going.

**Tano**: A day after that happened, the Temple was attacked by battle droids. I had fought to protect the younglings, but sustained new injuries. I passed out, but revived the next day. When that happened, you passed out, due to your injury, and underwent surgery. It's been almost three days since that happened.

**Skywalker**: Wait, wait, wait. Surgery? I had to have surgery? Why? _(Tries to sit up__.__) _Ouch. What happened to me?

**Med Droid**: _(entering the room) _Perhaps I can answer your questions. Remember when you both got your medical exam, and I took x-rays of both of you? Well, they were switched, somehow. Ahsoka never needed surgery. You were the one that needed it the whole time.

_Anakin and Ahsoka's mouths drop open in surprise__._

**Skywalker**: Wait a minute, so I needed the surgery, not Ahsoka?

**Med Droid**: Exactly.

**Skywalker**: But how did you mix them up? She's a Torgruta adolescent female and I'm a human adult male.

**Med Droid**: This confused me as well. Do you remember when I told you that Torgrutans have similar bio structures to humans? Well, in a rare mistake, they were confused with one another. Somehow, a major malfunction occurred in a new medical droid that had arrived that morning.

**Skywalker**: So what now?

**Med Droid**: You just had surgery. I would recommend at least a week of bed rest, and then another week without missions.

_Ahsoka begins laughing__._

**Skywalker**: What's so funny?

**Tano**: Just wondering how long you'll be able to take being on total lock down.

**Skywalker**: _(sternly)_ One more word out of you, and you'll be wishing you were on bed rest.

**Tano**: I doubt I would ever wish for that.

**Kenobi**: _(standing in door way) _Don't be so sure.

**Skywalker**: Hello Master. What brings you here?

**Kenobi**: If you have to ask, you might want to get your head checked. Ahsoka, are you so sure that you wouldn't want time to rest?

**Tano**: Positive. I hate not being able to help.

**Kenobi**: I would count your blessings. One day, lying on an operating table might be your only time for rest.

_Ahsoka is silent__._

**Kenobi**: The fight goes on. We cannot rest for long, so we must indulge ourselves while we can. We must heal, and return to doing what we do best.

**Tano**: Fighting?

**Skywalker**: Our jobs. Protecting those who would be powerless to do it themselves. Giving hope to those who have none. Keeping the power of the Force alive, and eliminating the Dark Side. What do you think the galaxy would be like if we weren't around to do what we do?

**Tano**: I don't want to think about it. The images are just too frightening.

**Kenobi**: Yes, but we all must be ready, lest the what we fear the most happens.

**Tano**: Well, at least we still have the Force.

**Skywalker**: Correct. No matter what we go through, no matter how the universe may change, the Force is still with us.

**Kenobi**: Always.

_Fade Out_

**Fin**


End file.
